It was always you
by drarryisgreen
Summary: The story is based on a real dream I had this morning. It may not have been as articulate as it is when I have put it down on paper, but the basic gist of it all, It is Rominone centric, drarry inspired with a hint of dramione. Needless to say, characters are not mine. But the dream was!


Voldemort is dead. Harry, died with him.

Even though there is sadness that surrounds Hogwarts, everyone is celebrating the defeat of the dark lord and the life of their dear friend Harry. The Malfoys have attended. It seems Draco switched allegiance in the end and convinced his parents to do the same.

Draco and Ron are both equally upset at Harry's death. Ron for obvious reasons, he just lost his best friend and Draco because he feels guilty. Draco felt that he was too late to aid Harry, he should've helped him from the beginning then maybe Harry would have been alive.

Ron has hit the height of his depression. He isn't talking to anyone, even Hermione. She's determined to help him but is interrupted by someone and is sent to help / comfort Draco first. She approaches Draco, she listens to him, almost crying. Unintentionally, she touches his face, there is a brief moment of uncertainty, a bit of a romantic moment but nothing happens, they almost kiss but they both hold back. Hermione is confused. She returns to the 'feast' where everyone is gathered and no one is able to get through to Ron. She goes to him and he walks away, she's wondering if there's more to this than just Harry's death. **There is**. Ron is also afraid that apparently Draco is going to steal Hermione away from him. She rushes after him to the third floor of the building they're gathered in for the 'feast.'

Ron confesses to Hermione that he thinks that Draco is stealing her away from him and she doesn't say anything as she is a bit conflicted, then Ron kisses her, she kisses Ron back and things begin to escalate. He pulls her in the bed where he's sitting, his hands are in her hair, and she's breathing really hard, she wants to let go but can't seem to push him away. They hear someone approaching (Hermione's uncle, Muggle) and they separate and the person says, they're calling everyone back to the celebration.

During the 'feast' Draco notices that Ron and Hermione are behaving a bit romantically and feels that he's lost his chance, he goes up to the roof and from there you can see the whole feast down below. He doesn't understand why he would have wanted Hermione in the first place. Draco's thoughts are distracted when he thinks he saw something, something familiar move in the crowd. Draco runs back downstairs, incredibly fast. He thought he saw his wand, the wand he lost at the Manor. As he's running down the stairs, he gets approached by spirits and fairies, a beautiful lady spirit hands him a wand and congratulates him on finally having a wand of his own again. They said "it's yours Draco; it's perfect and treat it well." Draco is too excited when he gets back to the feast, Hermione approaches him (she's still unsure of her feelings) and he tries to talk to her about his new wand and Ron interrupts, congratulates him on his wand and says he's replaced his several times, so he knows how that feels. Then he whispers to Draco asking what did he want to talk to Hermione about because he was just about to leave with her, and Draco half dismissingly tells him "she's all yours mate," turns to another person at the feast and says "look, it's a new wand, isn't it awesome?"

Ron takes Hermione hand as she asks "what was that about?" and Ron doesn't respond and starts talking about a trade show he wants to go to. Hermione asks him details about the show and he doesn't know anything and they start arguing and bickering like always and it's back to the same relationship it was… I think it's been decided that they're meant to be.

While Draco is super excited and talking to everyone, there in a distance he notices someone familiar. _It's Harry_. He wonders if it's his ghost. Harry died and everyone was upset and in a rage united against Voldemort and killed him. So in the end, it was the unity that killed Voldemort, Harry didn't.

Draco realises Harry had to pretend to stay dead so the 'unity' could finish the job.

Harry walks up to Draco in the middle of the crowd which is mostly dispersed and no one's paying attention to Draco anymore and Harry asks "why did you let her go?"

Draco responds with "because I realised it's Ron and Hermione, it'll always be Ron and Hermione. It's good to give him a little competition so he doesn't take her for granted, but we all know they're the ones that are meant to be and live happily ever after."

Harry looks a bit puzzled and says "and you?"

"Me? I've got a new wand, and a special one, from the spirits themselves. Now I am the wonder boy. I think I am supposed to be you." Draco winks.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because one thing I noticed is that you don't just care about your friends, you care about your enemies too. You don't hate anyone out of spite or for anything. You even cared about Voldemort. And I… I cared about you. You were my enemy but I was in love with you. I might have had a weak moment with Hermione because she was so close to you, but reality is that I love you, always have."

* * *

**(A/N): So, this was a true dream I had and I needed to put it down to words. (Also for some reason, I played the part of Hermione in my dream - perhaps a kiss from Draco is always what I've dreamt of). Thanks for reading.**


End file.
